Just When Things Were Getting Good
by Madeleine Graye
Summary: Told in Ellie's POV; unexpected event leaves her mind full of questions and uncertainties.
1. A problem in the form of my brother

"Ellie? Ellie!"

My mother shouted from downstairs. Her loud voice carrying into Geoff's room. My mother… if only she knew what she was interrupting. Actually, it was better she didn't. I pushed up off of Will's chest and sighed.

"You better go, Elle. Before she comes looking for you." His voice a little hoarse, but a smile played at the edges of his mouth. He reached up and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. I bent down and gave him a quick kiss. Nothing my mother had to say would ever be worth interrupting a good make-out session with Will.

I heaved myself off the bed with a loud, theatrical sigh. Hopefully she would hear me. I trudged down the steps and into the kitchen. My mom was standing by the phone in the corner with three different take-out menu's in her hands.

"I just don't know what to order Ellie. We've had Red, Hot & Blue twice since Will's been here and we've already had Thai. What do you think he would like for dinner?"

God forbid two medieval professors took fifteen minutes to cook anything. Though, take-out was probably better than any of there efforts would be.

"How about El Mazatlan, Mom? Fajitas sound good." Will hadn't had any Mexican while he was here. My mom looked relieved at the suggestion. Glad to be avoiding another embarrassing take-out exploit, like the Ethiopian food she'd ordered a couple nights ago. Will and I had spent ten minutes trying to figure out what kind of meat we were eating. We still didn't know.

"Thank You, Ellie. There was something else I would like to talk to you about." She turned to face me and gestured to a chair. Genuinely surprised, I sat down. I went through all the possible topics our conversation could have. The now-that-you-have-a-boyfriend talk seemed most likely. It's not like Will and I were prone to PDA, but it had be somewhat obvious that we were a "couple". I braced myself for the blow.

"Don't scrunch your face like that Ellie. I assure you it isn't anything to do with whatever you're…. Ellie!" I relaxed my face and paid attention.

"Your brother Geoff. Well he'll be coming home for awhile." She sat back in her chair and let the words sink in. She gave a tentative smile back at me. I didn't really care about why he was coming home, only that Will might have to leave our house. That would totally not be cool.

"Why is he coming home? He only has a couple years left." I decided to play it safe and not jump to anything concerning Will first.

"Apparently a lot of college kids take a "break", according to your brother." My mother's finger quotes still hanging in the air. Obviously she was not pleased. She just stared for a minute.

"Mom!" I nodded toward her quoting fingers.

"Oh… sorry." She put her hands down and clasped them in her lap.

"Mom, Will won't have to leave will he?" I blurted out. I couldn't act indifferent any longer. I could tell I was nervous and I knew my mom could too. I was biting my nails.

"Well, I would like to talk you about that…"

"Mom! He can't just leave! He can't go home, no way. I won't let you kick him out." I threw the words at her, before I realized I was yelling. I quickly clasped my hand over my mouth.

My mother was looking at me with a strange expression. She was wide-eyed, a bit bewildered, but somehow calm.

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Ellie, I had no intention of "kicking out" Will. Not at all, in fact, I just brought you in here to ask if you thought Will would mind moving his stuff up to the attic." My mother gave me mocking smile. My hissy fit had all been for nothing.

I quickly recollected myself and got up from seat.

"You know what Mom? I'll just go ask. Now." I said weakly and sprinted for the stairs, leaving my mother staring after me like she'd seen something remarkably funny.

Despite running to the stairs, I slowed down when I reached them and took each step slowly and quietly.

Will wouldn't mind would he? I mean, yes, he did grow up in practically a mansion, and he had many, many spare rooms in his old house, but Will was humble or at least he was going to have to be.

At least the attic had A/C. That was really the only benefit of potentially living in a, well, a dusty attic.

I paused at his door, my hand resting on the knob. Took a deep breath and strode.

Will was splayed out on his, Geoff's bed. His hands clasped behind his neck and staring up at the ceiling. As soon as I took a step into his room he sat up straight and looked at me with the full force of his blue eyes. God those eyes, they could make ice melt.

He stared after me with a small, but very sweet smile on his face. After a prolonged moment he said my name.

"Hey, Elle." All I could do was stand there. No one could ever completely recover from Will.

He walked over, put his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Hey, Will. I've got to talk to you." I told him reluctantly, knowing the second I spoke those words he would let go of his hold on me.

"Sure. Ok." He sat on the edge of the bed, his face propped up on his hands. I joined him.

"Well, you know that I have a brother Geoff." I said, not quite sure if it sounded like a question or a statement.

"Yeah…" Will replied his voice trailing. Obviously he had no clue where I was going with this either.

So I took advantage of his silence and started in on the reason I had mentioned Geoff.

"He's taking, an um, _break_. From college, I mean. And he's coming back home. You know since our stay is going to be a bit longer than we expected. So my mom is wondering if you would mind moving your things to the attic. It's dusty up there nothing an old sock on the hand won't take care of, but hey, you know we've A/C up there. There's an old brass bed frame and the mattress is pretty comfy."

I exhaled and leaned away from him, waiting for his reaction.

He kept staring at the door.

"Oh." He said quietly. He didn't look upset but perhaps a little distant. I looked down at my hands clasped in my lap.

Suddenly, my back was on the bed and Will was hovering over me with a huge grin on his face.

"That's why you looked so nervous." His grin broadening. "Your cute when you get nervous. You blush."

He kissed me promptly. No doubt increasing my supposed "blushing".

"Yeah right, Wagner." I said back, kissing him.

"Ellie?! Ellie!" Will and I both froze as we heard my mother's shrill cry coming from the top of stairs.

I turned my head in the direction of the door and Will suddenly was sitting at the edge of the bed again.

"Mom, I'm…." Having a lot of fun kissing Will at the moment. "_discussing_ the room change with Will." I shouted back, not trying to hide my annoyed tone.

"Oh ok, Honey, I'm just going to go get the fajitas." She called back, as I heard her descend down the steps.

_She interrupted us to tell me she was getting fajitas? _

Parents.


	2. Ok, things will be fine maybe

"Man, these are really good Mrs. Harrison." Will told my mother as he prepared his sixth fajita. My mother grinned back thankfully as if she had really made them. It amazed me how much Will could eat. My mother and I had both stopped at two fajitas, and my father had barely finished three.

"You are most welcome, Will. It was my pleasure."

"Your pleasure to pick up fajitas three miles away at El Mazatlan." I muttered under breath. Will winked at me, but my mother rose her eyebrow sternly.

"But thank you anyways, Mom." I added quickly with a smile. Will pushed his plate away and sat back in his chair. Finally--- the boy was done.

As if on cue, my father cleared his throat as soon as Will was done. Everyone at the table focused on him.

"Now, Will, I am sure Ellie has told you that her brother, Geoffrey, will be staying with us for awhile. He's taking his time off to focus on his, um, _writing_." My father said the word like it was something dirty. I didn't blame him though. I'd never seen Geoff ever write anything. "He will be arriving here around nine 'o clock, so if you have your stuff together we can move it up to the attic soon." He finished with a smile.

"Wait nine 'o clock? As in tonight?" I asked.

"Why yes, Ellie. He's been driving for two day coming from St. Paul." My mother said without care.

What the hell? He's been driving for two days and they tell me three hours before he's supposed to get here.

Not cool.

I got up from the table brusquely and took my plate into our kitchen. I scraped the food into the trashcan with more force than necessary and practically threw the plate into the sink.

My parents were not the type to spring stuff up like that. Never had they acted like this. I don't know why, but the fact my brother was coming back home so suddenly bothered me on end.

Maybe it was the fact that only a week and a half ago I'd been told that I was supposedly the reincarnation of the mystical Lady of the Lake. And that my now boyfriend was the reincarnation of the great King Arthur.

As if teenagers don't have enough to freak out about already.

But Geoff coming home felt like too much happening at once. I mean he had been so excited three months ago to leave for college and now he was coming home? Again, what the hell?

I felt Will grab my hand and I turned around.

"Are you ok, Elle?" He asked, his blue eyes like a flame.

"Yeah." I said uncertainly, not looking at his face, but rather at the floor.

"C'mon." He said pulling me outside.

The sky looked like it was on fire. All blue and orange. Like a flame, like Will's eyes.

"Doesn't it seem weird to you?" I asked looking straight at him.

He studied me for a moment and then answered.

"That Geoff is coming home?" He asked. I hated when people answered questions with a question.

"Yeah." I told him with a _no-duh _look.

"No."

What?!

"What do you mean "no"?" I asked surprised.

"Compared to all the weird things that have happened in last two weeks, Elle, nothing seems weird to me." He told me, exhaling.

I looked at him and finally noticed how worn and tired he looked. Like someone carved circles under his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said truthfully.

He furrowed his eyebrows and gave me a strange smile.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. How stupid it'd been to freak out so much about my own brother coming home, when there were such bigger problems to worry about.

Will pulled me into a comforting hug.

"For freaking out and being so, so… psychotic about this. It's _just_ my brother." I said against his chest.

I felt him laugh before I heard him.

I pulled back to get a look of him.

"What?"

"I've seen my fair share of psychotic people and I assure you, that you are not one of them." He said with a smile, though I could feel sadness in it.

My thoughts went to Marco, to his father. They were crazy. Crazy to not see how good Will was. How everything he did was for good. It made me angry that someone could treat Will as poorly as they had.

I felt grateful that Will was so strong and brave. He'd dealt things in the most calm manner I'd ever thought possible. And the thought that after everything he'd gone through, he still wanted me; it made me want to cry I was so happy.

See, the thing was is that I knew what we'd gone through had changed me. Permanently. Little things didn't seem to matter anymore. My dad insisting on riding with me when I drive, no big deal. My parents are watching Jeopardy _again, no big deal. I'd been so close to losing those things that I was thankful for them now. _

I was surprised that I was just now realizing this. How lucky I was.

"Elle?!" Will said loudly. Pulling me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked softly.

"Nothing. You just were quiet for a while." He looked at me in the eyes, trying to guess where my thoughts had been.

I quickly recovered from my little revelation.

"Well, we have some work to do, don't we?" I told him as I clapped my hands together and got up.

"What kind of work?" He asked, still looking at me in the same studious way.

"We only have…" I looked down at my watch. "Two hours to get that attic in livable condition." He laughed and followed me inside. I reached behind me and he took my hand.

Things might just be okay.

Hopefully.


	3. Couldn't see it coming

"Well, it looks…better." I said unsurely to Will, cocking my head to the side.

The attic looked livable at least. We had vacuumed the large Persian rug, swept the wooden floors, changed the bed sheets and cover, dusted… twice, replaced the burn out light bulb, and I'd insisted on polishing the brass bed frame.

It had taken only one trip to bring up Will's stuff. Cavalier included. His things added a personal touch to the room.

A picture of him and his mom, Jean, sat on the nightstand. Cavalier's favorite blanket laid in the corner and his clothes hung on the long metal pole that was now his makeshift closet. Overall, it looked like he might actually spend time in this room.

I caught him staring at me in the corner of my eye. I whirled around and looked back at him. He was smiling. I walked the two steps over to him and kissed him with all I had. Which wasn't all that much considering the work we'd done in the last two hours.

He grabbed me tightly around the waist and lifted me up into his arms. Some way or another I ended up being cradled in his arms, my own arms around his neck. I looked up at him dreamily, because moments like this, they seemed unreal.

He looked down at me in the same way, which was truly incredible to me. That he could possibly feel the same way I did.

I sighed contently and leaned my head against his chest, he sat down on the bed with me still in his arms, it squeaked as he did.

"Elle" he half-whispered.

I looked up in response.

"I love you." He said, his eyes: sparks.

Did I hear that right?

Yeah, I had.

All I could do was breathe for a moment. Just breathe.

"I am in love with you. All I could think about when you said "I need to talk to you." was that I hoped you weren't kicking me out, I didn't want to leave this house, you, without saying that I loved you. It would've felt like a betrayal to everything I've felt in these last two months. Which is why, after Geoff walks through that door and we go through the welcomes and how are you's, I want you to meet me back up here. Here in the attic because I've got to talk to _you_ this time. But if the feeling isn't returned, don't bother coming up. I'll understand. I really will." He exhaled and peered down at me.

I wanted to do a lot of things. Kiss him, scream, cry joyful tears. All kinds of things. But I didn't.

" I love you too, Will. And I'll be up here when we're done with Geoff." I leaned up towards Will, and kissed him on his jawbone.

It was at that moment that the doorbell rang.

I practically jumped out of Will's arms and he laughed. I grabbed a hold of his hands and walked down the two flights of stairs. At the top of the second flight I caught sight of my brother, Geoff. He looked good. All things considered. And those were that I knew he still played dungeons and dragons, had a tendency to forget he had toothpaste on his mouth and was incapable of operating a washing machine.

Where I had been formally against all talk of medieval ways in my household, my brother had loved that stuff. Now, I paid much more attention when my parents' conversations headed in that direction.

He stood in the doorway with a large army surplus duffel bag and a netted laundry bag. Of course. Geoff had on a shirt that said "Warlocks are Cool" and a pair of baggy looking shorts. His hair was short and untidy and his glasses were slightly off center, but overall he seemed to be doing well.

"Ellie!" He yelled, smiling. I rushed down and gave him a huge hug. Almost forgetting about Will at the top of the stairs.

"You'll never believe it!" He exclaimed still talking loudly.

"What?" I asked, genuinely curious.

He pointed to himself and replied in a slow, whisper.

"I learned to do laundry." He said, dramatically finishing.

My eyebrows furrowed.

I pointed to the full laundry bag.

"Then why…."

He cut me off. "What mom doesn't know can't hurt her."

I slapped him on the back of the head and laughed.

It was then that I heard someone behind me clear their throat. Will.

I immediately went into polite mode.

"I'm sorry" I said glancing in Will's direction.

I stepped between the two guys and introduced them.

"Will this is my brother Geoff. Geoff this is Will Wagner, he's a… _friend_ of mine. He'll be staying in the attic for awhile." Hopefully my brother didn't catch up on the slip.

I turned to Geoff, he was looking at me with one eyebrow raised and a slight grin on his face. Obviously he hadn't missed a thing.

Will stepped forward with his hand out-stretched.

"Pleased to meet you. Elle couldn't wait until your arrival."

Geoff took his hand and shook it.

"Well, if you will excuse I have some things to finish upstairs. It was a pleasure." Will said, and turned towards the stairs. He gave me a nod, his eyes doing the talking. I wondered what was so important that he needed to talk to me about. Once he disappeared, my brother looked at me slightly awed.

"You? And… and him? And he calls you _Elle_?" Geoff asked teasingly. I slapped him again.

"Shut Up." I grumbled.

"Hey, whoa, I have no problem with the guy. He's taller than you, and a lot better than that _Tommy Meadows."_ He teased again. There was no way he was ever going to let that go. I reached out to slap him again, but this time he dodged me and ran towards the living room where my parents were arguing about whether Alex Trebek dyes his hair white on purpose or whether it was naturally snowy. Geez…

I watched as Geoff said hi to my parents, then quietly fled to the stairs.

I reached the attic and opened the door. Will sat on the brass bed fumbling with something in his hands.

It was a small… square… black… velvet… jewelry box. To be more precise, a ring box.

Oh my god.

Will looked up suddenly and I realized I must've said that out loud. But really, in this situation going without saying "Oh my god." is almost passé.

I could tell my eyes were wide and that I was gripping that doorframe extremely hard but all I felt was the thumping of my crazy heart.

"Elle?" Will asked, looking extremely concerned. He looked at my eyes and finally noticed what they fell on.

He looked down at the box and then back at me. Registering what I must be thinking.

"I really need to talk to you."

I just nodded, walked over and sank on to the bed beside him.


	4. He has a ring box

I sat down on the beside him, barely registering the squeak as I did so. I just couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from what he held in his hand, not even to look at Will. I desperately wanted to know what it was for. I wasn't stupid. You gave a ring, in particular, to a person you wanted to wed. To get married to.

Holy Hell…

"Elle?" Will asked softly, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my reasoning for Will to have a small, black velvet ring box in his hand.

I glanced up at him. He didn't look nervous at all, he seemed relatively at ease. I wondered if he noticed that I was breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice not quite working.

"Are you ok?" Will asked looking me in the eye.

Uh, no Will, I'm not.

I started talking before I thought about my response. My voice quivering as I did so.

"Well, you s-see, you're um, um, holding a, well, a, uh ring box. And I, I just don't really understand why you might, um, have that. Yes, I don't understand why you have that." I finished, somewhat satisfied.

I hadn't even considered the possibility that he might propose. No way. Yes, he was the reincarnation of a man who lived in the Middle Ages, where the average courtship span was probably about a good two hours long, but still…

"Oh, Elle, honey. I'm sorry if I'm scaring you with this…" He said, moving the ring box around in his palm. "It's a pretty complicated reason why I have this, but if you'll just hear me out. I promise I'll explain everything right now okay?"

I nodded, allowing him to go on.

" A few hours ago Mr. Morton called."

I nodded.

I remembered that. It was this afternoon, we'd been swimming. He'd talked for almost two hours.

Will took a deep breath.

"He was calling to tell me that the Order of the Bear has found the college where they think it will be best for me to attend. The president of the college and the dean of admissions are both order members. It's Exeter, Elle. In England."

He paused, knowing it would need to sink in and register.

"In England?" I asked with a panicked expression. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. It wasn't fair. He spends three years going out with the wrong girl, and then when he meets me we only get a couple months together?

"Yeah," He put his arms around me and I leaned my head against his chest. I could barely even see, my eyes were blurred so bad.

"I told him that there was only one way I would go. Only if I got to bring you with me." I gasped. Will didn't seem to notice. " He argued with me, saying I might be distracted from my studies with you there, but I politely reminded him of that day in the ravine with Marco and how in all the legends it seems that Arthur always needs the Lady of the Lake's help. Yeah… so anyways he ended up agreeing with me in the end. He's going to try and get the Dean and President of Exeter to agree with him as well, but he thinks you'd be able to get into the college or at least finish up over there." He looked down at me gauging my reaction, because now I knew what he meant by "finishing up over there."

"You want me to move to England? With you? Before I graduate?" I blubbered, not believing the words coming out of his mouth. He was insane. I was a junior in high school, who didn't even have her driver's license yet and he wanted me to go to England?

"Yes, before you graduate. More like in three weeks." He said softly. He must've guessed I thought he was being ridiculous.

Not that I wasn't against this idea at all. I would follow Will anywhere. But how does a sixteen year-old girl ask her parents to let her move to a different country, start college abroad, and live with her boyfriend who she's been together with for all of two months. The answer is she doesn't. Because not in any universe would those parents ever say yes.

"Three weeks, Will?" I hoped he could hear the sadness in my voice. I looked at him. He nodded, not speaking.

"Why so soon?"

"The entire order, and even myself, think the sooner I start somewhere new the better, Marco won't be held forever. He might even make bail, if my parents ever go down to the police station." He got quiet for a moment then whispered to me. "He threatened to hurt you once before, I wouldn't put it past him to do it again. I don't want you ever have to deal with that again."

My insecurities came out all too soon.

"Is that why you want me to go to England with you. Because you think I'll get hurt if I stay here?" I asked. Wondering if he really cared about me enough to take me with him, or if this England deal was out of obligation. Not that there was a chance I could go anyways.

"Yes… and because I'm in love with you and it would be the hardest thing to leave you at the airport." I nodded. Knowing it would be the same for me if I were in his shoes.

I was going to have ask about this sooner or later, so I decided it better just be sooner.

"But why the ring?" I asked. If in fact it was a ring, which I was pretty sure it was.

"Because, I don't want your parents to think I'm whisking you away for the wrong reasons. I'm going to make them a promise, if you'll have me when we finish college, then I promise to marry you."

Oh no he didn't.

Oh yeah, Elle… he did.

"Wait, are you…"

"Yeah, Elle, I sort of just proposed."

Oh god, breathe, Harrison. In and out. In and out.

Will slowly got up from the bed then down on one knee and took my hands.

"Elle, if I promise to take care of you and love you forever, when the time is right, will you marry me?" I looked into his eyes. And I could see that he was completely serious. He wanted me.

I wanted him.

"Yes."


	5. Floats your boat

*** _Sorry, a little short, but a good luck into Elle's head. _

Will cupped my chin and kissed me. I was on the verge of tears, it seemed too much had happened in this one perfect, little day.

Ok, so not "on the verge", I was totally crying right now. I was disappointed in myself. I'd always silently vowed to not be like the girl in movies who cry when they get popped the question.

"Do you want to see it, Elle?" Will asked when he let go of me, nodding toward the ring box. I nodded back, not quite able to talk just yet.

Will handed me the box, opened and I looked down at the ring.

The round diamond was surrounded by very small black pearls, set intricately in silver lotus petals, on top of a simple silver band. It was beautiful.

Will sat down on the bed and glanced up at me, he seemed serene.

"It was my grandmother's. My grandfather was stationed in Manila during his time in the Navy, it was one of the only things he brought back with him after his tour there."

"Oh." I said very quietly. Was this seriously happening, was I engaged at 17?

And then…

It hit me.

What the Hell were you thinking Harrison? Really? Moving to go to school in England? Engaged to be married, when so-called "school" ends?

You are not that girl!

My voice inside was telling me.

And I knew deep inside of me it was right. I wasn't that girl, and I wasn't even sure I had what it takes to be _that_ girl. Sure I could talk the talk, but would I walk the walk or in this case an aisle? Was I willing to give up any dreams I'd had of my own for this one guy.

I looked at Will.

It seemed clear enough that he was willing to give them up for me and everyone else. Any other idea he might have had about his life had been sacrificed for the Order, and ultimately the fate of humankind. Or at least that's Mr. Morton has said over and over these last two weeks.

Will was sacrificing everything. And all he wanted in return was me. That was it. Not Lance or Jennifer, or even his own mother. Me. Compared to the huge things he was giving up, I was giving up only really one, small thing. Small, but not less important by any means.

I really needed some more time. There wasn't very much to spare, but I needed all I could get right now.

"Can I think about some things, for awhile? On my own?" I asked Will. Not that I really needed his permission but it was the right thing to do. He looked at me sadly, as if he had heard every word I'd thought, and nodded.

I walked down the attic stairs, through the hallway, and to my room. Not even really paying attnetion to what I was putting on, I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I could hear my parents and Geoff laughing downstairs and I wondered when they would get to the hard part. The part where they tell Geoff that my boyfriend is supposedly the reincarnation of King Arthur. Somehow I couldn't begin to picture his reaction. Ecstatic or weirded out?

I was inclined to think a little of both.

I watched my fan spinning lazily above me. Circle after circle. A little like my thoughts at the moment. I need to get out of this room, this house.

I got up and went to grab my recently acquired car keys. I was halfway out my door when I remembered something I had at the very back of my closet. Stored away until the next warm months.

My raft.

Something I desperately wanted at the moment. It reminded me of less complicated days.

I dropped my keys on the ground and practically ran to the closet. I found it within seconds.

There it was standing at attention.

I grabbed it and hugged it to my chest.

I got downstairs when I realized that 9:45 at night was a really strange time to be rafting, at least that would be my parents' opinions. But there really was no point in trying to hide a six-foot long neon green was there?

I was headed for the screen door when I passed my parents in the kitchen clutching mugs of coffee and talking rapidly to Geoff. Maybe I would go unnoticed. Or not.

"Ellie?" My mother asked worried. I wasn't sure if she was more scared I was starting my rafting habits again or that I was about to go rafting at night.

"Yes?"

"You're going rafting?" She asked questioningly her eyebrows raised.

"Yes." I told her loud and clear with a nod.

Something in my tone must've convinced her I needed to be left alone.

"Ok." She said softly. I could feel her eyes on me as I walked out the door.

I hopped down the patio steps and walked to the edge of the pool. Not bothering to go to the steps.

I removed my socked feet from my slippers and placed the raft in the water.

Then I was floating.


	6. Lightbulb what a bright idea

It was my favorite kind of night.

The one where it seems every star in the night sky is shining. A thousand star night.

The trees moved quietly in the breeze, and the water lolled underneath my raft. I shut my eyes and I could remember what it had felt like when I'd floated in the summer months; the heat and warmth, the brightness.

But a cold wind caught me and brought me back to tonight, and I curled more into my bathrobe. I felt my feet hit spider rock and I opened my eyes.

I should've known he'd be there. Of course he would be. That was my Will.

"Hey." He said softly. His eyes still looked sad and worried. He knew that even if I had said yes, that it really had meant nothing. I think he knew I had been caught up in the moment.

"Hi." I said, but looking away quickly.

"I'm sorry." He said. I could feel his eyes on me.

Sorry? For what?

He had a way of knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"I was wrong to spring this up on you. This… _marriage_ thing. I thought it would be the only way to keep you. The only way your parents would let you be with me. The only way they would trust me. I couldn't go to England by myself. And Lance and Jennifer are all caught up in their own worlds, they try to understand but they don't really, at least not like you, Elle."

He was sad. He knew he might have made a mistake and that hurt him.

I took a deep breath.

"I said yes, Will. I said yes, _right now_. No one can guess what might happen later on, things might change and that's what scares me. You wanted me to accept because you were scared to go it alone. I would be too. Anyone would. But just so you know, I would have gone proposal or no proposal. Your mother would have gone, and believe it or not, if you asked him, your father. My parents as well, Mr. Morton too. You Don't have to go through this alone."

I looked back up again and he was smiling.

"You are the smartest person I know, Elle Harrison."

I smiled back, and looked up at the sky.

"This is what we should do." I went on. "My parents literally would have a field day if the Order asked them to accompany Mr. Morton and you to Exeter. My father has been itching to study in England for ages and I'm sure there is some sort of opening for two professors willing to teach _Medieval Studies_."

Will laughed.

"So explain this idea to Morton, the order must already be uneasy that entire family outside the order knows about you and I'm sure they would love to keep an eye on us Harrisons."

The ideas were coming clear to me, flowing from my mind. This would be fairly simple. Geoff could come to. God knows someone needed to write down this story.

Will looked more hopeful now, his eyes beaming.

"You think this will work Harrison, don't you?"

I nodded.

"Of course it will."

"All right then I guess, better now than never." He said, getting up from Spider Rock.

I floated to the side of the pool and got out with ease, not a spot of me wet. Will took my hand and led me up to the house. He reached to open the door, when I pulled him back.

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if we just try dating for now?" I asked, eyeing the outline of the ring box in jeans pocket.

He smiled and pulled me in for a kiss that made my heart flip. 


	7. Galfridus Monemutensis

***_I am not the most faithful writer, so I apologize to those of you who wait for updates, I admire you! I noticed I kind of flip-flopped in the story about her age and how long they had dated. To set it straight, Elle is seventeen, Will is eighteen, they have been dating for about two weeks. Though, powers of darkness and reincarnations tend to bring people closer together. __J Anyways, love you guys and keep on with the coolness. _

Will and I walked through the screen door into the kitchen.

"… And so Ellie dashed up and got that sword your father borrowed, which really led to that defeat of evil in the ravine. The storm, the disturbance by Marco at her school, the dissipation of Jen and Will's relationship were all Marco's and the powers of darkness' doing."

_Great. _My mother and father were leaning over the countertop towards Geoff who was perched on a stool. Their eyes were wide with excitement, like they always got when they told this story. They wouldn't have been more proud of me if I'd been a Nobel laureate.

They stared Geoff waiting for his reaction, I figured it was a good time to interject.

"Hi, Mom, Dad, Geoff. Can I talk with you guys for a second?" I asked.

Geoff spun around, his eyes darting between Will and I.

He shook his head as if to rid himself from some crazy thought, perhaps the thought his sister was the Lady of the Lake. He straightened his glasses and really studied the two of us.

"Whoa." Was all Geoff said. Slowly he began smiling.

"My sister, hater of all medievalness and sorcery, disser of Dungeons and Dragons, has the hots for King Arthur. Gawd, I love irony." He exclaimed, thoroughly amused. I felt my cheeks get hot and heard Will laughing beside me.

"Shall we move this conversation to a more comfortable venue, perhaps the living room?" My mother suggested.

"Before we go, coffee anyone? Will? Ellie?"

"Please." Will and I replied at the same time. He looked at me and grinned. My brother hopped off the stool and I realized that I was now officially taller than him. Hah!

My father looked exhausted, but happy to see Geoff home. He rumpled my brother's hair fatherly before heading to the couches.

My mother dug around in the cabinets for some mugs, while rested my head on my hand, Will softly stroked

my hair, sitting on the stool beside mine. I looked at him and gave him a weary, tired, lopsided smile.

"Mr. Morton should be here any second." My mother called from the pantry.

I rolled my eyes and gave an annoyed humph. I didn't know why Will lived with us and Morton didn't, seeing as he practically spent all his free time over here talking with my parents, Will, and even occasionally me.

My mother gave me a chastising look as she poured black coffee into the mugs and slid them to us, along with sugar and cream. I scooped up a mound of sugar and placed it in my cup without any cream.

Will and I took the loveseat in the living room, Geoff on the leather couch, my mother in the brocade chair, and my father in his favorite seat: the leather wingback.

"So let me get this straight," Geoff started off, looking at Will. "You have two friends: Lance a.k.a Lancelot and Jen a.k.a Guinevere. You dated Jen, but then she fell in love with Lance and now they're together." Will nodded, it had ceased to be a touchy subject with him.

Geoff continued. "You have a creepy half brother, Marco a.k.a Mordred, vessel of the powers of darkness or a.k.a Evil. His father died in a battle on your father's orders. And you are the captain of a football team, the _Knights_, have a dog, a faithful steed named Cavalier and a boat called Pride Winn."

Will confirmed all of that with a nod. I would slug my brother if he said "a.k.a" one more time, and if the "Powers of Darkness" are mentioned again I will commit myself. I felt Will squeeze my hand comfortingly.

"Dude… that is by far the most warlockin' cool thing I have ever heard of. So you're really him then. You actually stopped a gun with a sword, bestowed to you by my grumpy, floating sister?" I glared at Geoff. "I mean, excusez-moi, _Lady of the Lake." He replied, sloppily curtseying. I rolled my eyes and laughed. _

"Yeah, I did." Will said with a smile.

Geoff started talking to himself, a habit years ago had tried to be cured. "It seems to be a generational reincarnation… the family lineage the same as it was a millenium ago. Elaine as Lady of the Lake… Merlin… no, not Merlin… Geoffrey of Monmouth… yes, yes GEOFFREY OF MONMOUTH!" Geoff yelled and leaped from his chair, bright-eyed.

My mother sat back in her chair, startled, with her hand to her chest. My father looked at his empty mug, probably wishing there was something strong in there. Will seemed disturbed a little, as well, by Geoff's outburst.

I was the only one who remained collected, wary. I knew that gleam in his eye, something had sparked an idea in his mind. Oh no…

"Don't you get it, I'm reincarnated too!"

"Oh no, Geoffrey. Don't start with this…" I started to say as I got up.

"I'm Geoffrey Monmouth's reincarnation. It explains the feeling I started getting about coming home and wanting to write. How much ya wanna bet Geoffrey Chaucer was a reincarnation of this guy too!" Geoff looked around for support. I slumped back down, and buried my head into Will's shoulder. My mom sucked in her breath and my father went to get more coffee.

"Just let sink in, it's got to be true." Geoff said more quietly. "I knew my feelings weren't for nothing."

"I know what you mean. About the feelings." Willl offered for support.

Geoff grinned back at him like a co-conspirator.

"Oh dear." My mother said quietly, and as she did the doorbell rang.


End file.
